CNBLUE FF STAR
by titis anggraeni
Summary: [YAOI/T/MINHYUKxYONGHWA] : "Sampai kapan kau akan terus seperti ini?"/ "Kau tidak pandai berbohong. Dan aku sudah mengetahui semuanya."/


Studio tersebut tampak sepi. Latihan telah selesai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu. Namun Minhyuk masih betah duduk berlama-lama di belakang drum set-nya. Ia tengah asyik memandangi sang kakak yang sedang sibuk membereskan gitarnya.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya Yonghwa menyadarkan lamunan Minhyuk. "Aku tau kau seorang drummer dan sangat mencintai drum-mu itu. Tapi ini sudah larut malam Minhyuk-ah. Mau sampai kapan kau duduk di sana?"

Minhyuk meletakan sepasang stick di atas snare kemudian berjalan pelan ke arah Yonghwa. Bukannya membantu Yonghwa, ia malah mendudukan diri di atas sebuah cajon. Sesekali ia memukul-mukul ringan permukaan cajon yang menyembul di antara kedua kakinya. "Kau sendiri?"

"Kau tak lihat aku sedang membereskan ini?" tanya Yonghwa tanpa memandang pria yang lebih muda darinya itu.

"Kenapa kau selalu membiarkan Jonghyun-hyung dan Jungshin pergi begitu saja tanpa membereskan ini semua?" Minhyuk mulai bertanya.

"Biarlah. Lagipula mereka pasti sibuk. Tak ada waktu untuk beres-beres." jawab Yonghwa enteng. Seolah-olah semua ini adalah pekerjaan yang memang harus ia lakukan. Padahal kami juga punya assisten, tapi Yonghwa selalu melakukannya sendiri.

Merasa bosan, Minhyuk berjalan keluar meninggalkan Yonghwa di dalam studio itu sendiri.

"Kau belum pulang hyung?" tanya Minhyuk sedikit terkejut ketika ia melihat seorang laki-laki yang tengah sibuk dengan komputer jinjingnya di salah satu sisi ruangan.

"Belum." Laki-laki itu menjawab pertanyaan Minhyuk tanpa menoleh sedikitpun. Ia adalah tour manager CNBlue. "Ada sedikit masalah dengan promotor konser di Jepang. Dan harus segera diselesaikan."

Minhyuk tak menanyakan masalah apa yang terjadi. Ia cukup percaya dengan managernya itu bahwa laki-laki tersebut pasti bisa menyelesaikannya dengan baik.

Detik berikutnya, Minhyuk mendengar suara printer yang sedang bekerja mencetak beberapa lembar dokumen. Sang manager mengambil dokumen-dokumen itu, membacanya sekilas kemudian meletakkannya di dalam sebuah map berwarna kuning cerah. Ia mencabut beberapa kabel yang terhubung dengan komputernya dan menyimpan komputer jinjing itu dalam sebuah tas khusus.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanyanya pada Minhyuk yang dari tadi mematung di tempatnya.

"Aku masih menunggu Yonghwa-hyung."

Pria itu berlalu di hadapan Minhyuk dan menepuk pundak drummer muda itu. "Kau harus banyak istirahat. Untuk beberapa bulan kedepan CNBlue akan menjadi sangat sibuk. Dan sampaikan pesanku pada Yonghwa-hyung-mu itu untuk tidak melakukan semuanya sendiri."

Minhyuk mengangguk. Yonghwa memang selalu menuntut sebuah kesempurnaan dalam setiap penampilannya. Ia selalu memastikan bahwa semua hal berjalan sesuai dengan keinginannya. Maka dari itu dia selalu memeriksa sendiri semua instrument yang ia gunakan. Sedikit berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan Minhyuk. Daripada harus berkutat dengan obeng juga sekrub, dan memastikan semua tom dan simbal tertancap di tempat yang tepat, ia lebih memilih untuk duduk di sudut ruangan dan bermain-main dengan ponselnya.

Minhyuk menyeret kakinya ke tengah ruangan. Namun terhenti ketika ia melihat sebuah gitar tergeletak di lantai. Ia meraih gitar itu dan menyandarkannya di salah satu sofa. Ia meneruskan langkahnya menuju jendela kaca yang setengah terbuka. Berdiri menyandar di tepinya sambil menengadah. Cukup banyak bintang yang bersinar di langit malam ini.

"Mau minum?"

Minhyuk menunduk sedikit. Ada sebuah tangan yang menyodorkan sekaling softdrink. Tanpa melihatpun ia sudah tau bahwa itu Yonghwa.

Minhyuk meraih kaleng itu. "Terimakasih hyung." ucapnya kemudian membuka kaleng tersebut dan menegaknya sedikit.

"Kenapa kau belum pulang?" tanya Yonghwa.

Minhyuk tak menjawab. Ia kembali menengadahkan kepalanya. Ia mulai memperhatikan bintang-bintang yang bertebaran di langit. Suatu hal yang sudah jarang ia lakukan. Terakhir kali ia memperhatikan gugusan bintang mungkin sekitar sembilan atau sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Sesaat suasana hening menyelimuti. Baik Yonghwa ataupun Minhyuk sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing. Sampai akhirnya terdengar gemeretak suara kaleng yang diremas. Yonghwa meletakan kaleng kosong itu di sembarang tempat dan meninggalkan Minhyuk.

"Bagaimana syuting drama terbarumu?" Yonghwa bertanya dengan suara pelan namun masih bisa didengar.

"Lumayan lancar."

Minhyuk menyusul Yonghwa yang kini duduk bersila di atas sofa sambil memangku gitar. Sebelum meletakkan pantatnya ia membersihkan remah-remah biskuit yang tercecer di atas sofa. Ia melirik beberapa lembar kertas yang tersebar di atas meja. Tak jelas apa isinya. Mungkin lirik lagu. Mungkin juga gambar-gambar kekanakan yang iseng mereka buat. Ia kembali meneguk softdrink-nya yang masih tersisa setengah. Ia menikmati dentingan-dentingan lembut dari dawai gitar Yonghwa. Pria yang lebih tua darinya itu melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sudah tak asing lagi di telinga. Namun dengan tempo yang sedikit dilambatkan.

Bintang yang bersinar di langit

Bintang yang bersinar jauh dariku

Seperti kau datang ke dalam hatiku

Bintang yang terukir di dalam hatiku

Bintang yang bersinar di dalam hatiku

Mungkin itu kamu

Apakah kau mendengar suara(ku) yang gemetar ini?

Oh bintang

Dapatkah kau merasakan hatiku yang membara?

Kaulah bintangku

Dalam waku yang sangat lama

Kutahu kau adalah cinta yang sangat kuimpikan

Aku tau itu kamu

Biarkan kita selalu bersama

Biarkan jika waktu berlalu begitu lama

Kuharap kau tetap bersinar di tempat yang sama

Hatiku hanya kuberikan untukmu

Bintang yang terukir di hatiku

Bintang yang bersinar di hatimu

Kuharap itu aku

Katakan padaku

Aku mencintaimu selamanya

Hatiku hanya akan melihatmu

Akankah kau juga hanya akan melihatku?

Biarkan kita menjadi bintang yang sama

Harapanku

"Aku sangat tidak percaya diri ketika menerima tawaran itu." ujar Minhyuk ketika Yonghwa menyudahi senandungnya.

"Tawaran apa?" Yonghwa sedikit tak mengerti.

"Tawaran untuk menyanyikan soundtrack drama itu."

Yonghwa mengangguk paham. Soundtrack drama yang dimaksud oleh Minhyuk adalah lagu yang baru saja dinyanyikan oleh Yonghwa.

"Tapi pada akhirnya kau melakukannya dengan baik."

Minhyuk menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran sofa dan memejamkan matanya. "Aku tak sebaik dirimu hyung. Itu adalah pertama kalinya aku menyanyi..."

"Pertama kali?" Yonghwa menyela. "Lalu suaramu yang memekakan telinga ketika kau mandi itu tidak termasuh bernyanyi?

"Bukan begitu. Maksudku bernyanyi secara profesional layaknya seorang penyanyi. Aku sangat gugup, hyung. Aku bukan seorang vokalis seperti dirimu. Aku tidak biasa menerima perhatian lebih."

"Sejujurnya Minhyuk-ah, apa kau menikmatinya?"

"Aku memang menikmatinya. Tapi kurasa lebih baik duduk di belakang drum dari pada bernyanyi. Aku tidak bisa bernyanyi sebaik dirimu."

Yonghwa tersenyum. "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Minhyuk menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku tidak berlebihan. Kenyataan memang berkata demikian."

"Aku sudah melihat episode terbaru dramamu." Yonghwa tertawa kecil sebelum melanjutkan. "Ternyata kau cukup baik dalam melakukan adegan ciuman."

"Benarkah?"

Yonghwa mengangguk. "Kau lebih baik saat melakukannya dibandingkan denganku."

"Aku hanya mengikuti insting." Minhyuk merespon singkat.

"Apa kau sudah sering melakukannya?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Minhyuk tak mengerti. Ia juga tak menyadari seringaian jahil yang terpampang di wajah Yonghwa.

"Maksudku... berciuman dengan wanita. Kau sudah sering melakukannya?"

Minhyuk mengendikan bahunya. "Aku belum pernah melakukannya dengan siapapun."

"Sungguh?" mata Yonghwa membulat tak percaya.

Minhyuk mengangguk pasti.

"Berarti itu adalah ciuman pertamamu?"

"Mungkin." Minhyuk melirik jam yang ada di pergelangan tangan kanannya. "Sudah malam. Lebih baik kita pulang. Aku lelah. Ingin segera tidur."

Yonghwa mengangguk setuju. Ia meletakkan gitar yang ia peluk di atas kertas yang berserakan di meja. Mereka berjalan pelan ke luar dari studio menuju apartement yang terletak di seberang jalan. Suasana tampak lenggang. Maklum saja ini sudah larut malam.

Keadaan apartement masih terang benderang ketika mereka tiba. Di ruang tamu ada Jungshin yang tertidur di sofa dengan televisi yang masih menyala. Tanpa berkata apapun, Yonghwa segera mematikan televisi itu. Sebenarnya ia ingin membangunkan Jungshin agar ia pindah ke kamar. Namun ia tidak tega. Jungshin terlihat sangat pulas. Yonghwa takut mengganggu tidurnya. Maka yang dilakukannya adalah mengambil selimut dan menyelimutinya dengan sangat hati-hati. Dengan sudut matanya, ia bisa melihat Minhyuk yang sudah mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama berwarna hijau.

"Aku tidur duluan hyung." kata Minhyuk.

Yonghwa mengangguk. Ia menuju kamarnya, mengganti baju yang ia kenakan dengan satu stel piyama berwarna biru tua. Sebelum terlelap ia menyempatkan diri untuk mencuci muka dan menggosok giginya di kamar mandi.

Tak butuh waktu yang lama, akhirnya Yonghwa menyelesaikan kegiatannya. Bukannya segera kembali ke kamar, ia malah terpaku di depan pintu kamar Minhyuk yang letaknya tak jauh dari kamar mandi. Dengan ragu, ia memutar kenop pintu. Ternyata tidak dikunci.

Di dalam kamar yang remang-remang itu, Yonghwa melihat Minhyuk yang tidur terbungkus selimut tebal. Ia mendekati ranjang dan duduk di kursi yang ia dekatkan pada ranjang. Dibelainya wajah adiknya itu dengan sangat hati-hati. Seolah ia adalah barang antik uang mudah retak jika disentuh dengan kuat.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus begini?" bisik Yonghwa perlahan. "Sampai kapan kau terus menyembunyikan perasaanmu? Kau tidak pandai berbohong, Minhyuk-ah. Aku sudah mengetahui semuanya. Meskipun kau tidak pernah mengatakan apapun."

Yonghwa menghela nafasnya perlahan. "Aku sudah menyadarinya sejak awal. Ketika kau mulai menaruh perhatian kepadaku. Aku sudah lama mengenalmu. Aku telah mengetahui semua tabiatmu. Tidak kesulitan sama sekali untukku membaca perasaanmu."

"Kau tau..." Yonghwa menyentuh ujung hidung Minhyuk dengan ujung jari telunjuk kanannya. "Walaupun selama ini aku terlihat acuh tak acuh kepadamu, sebenarnya aku menyimpan perasaan yang sama padamu. Tapi aku tak pernah berani mengungkapkannya padamu. Entahlah. Aku juga tak tau kenapa bisa seperti itu. Namun satu hal yang harus kau tau, Minhyuk-ah. Aku mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu."

Yonghwa menyibakkan poni yang menutupi dahinya dan membelai pucuk kepalanya sayang. "Saranghae..." Lalu ia pun meninggalkan kamar Minhyuk tanpa suara.

Tanpa diketahui oleh Yonghwa, Minhyuk membuka matanya. Ia mendengar semua yang dikatakan Yonghwa. Ia tersenyum kecil. Setitik air mata jatuh membasahi pipinya. Ia terlalu bahagia. "Nada saranghae hyung..." ujarnya tulus.

.

.

.

**~~~ Tamat ~~~**


End file.
